The Shadow Tournament
by Artemis X
Summary: What happens when five of the best duelists in Japan are shipped off to America to compete in a tournament they don't know anything about, with three of the best duelists from America... Antics are sure to ensue!
1. Introduction

Hey! This is the first thing I've put on FanFiction. Please be nice as am I crazy and might bite you! Nah just kidding but anyway you are probably here to read a story so I'll shut up now and get on with it!

Start

"Miss Hino. We have received word that all the competitors for your tournament have arrived at the airport except the one from Egypt. He will be arriving shortly." A man bowed to a woman sitting in an elaborate executive chair. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Mister Ridger please tell me about the Egyptian again." A picture of an aproximately 17 year old boy appeared on the large screen in front her. He had dark tan skin, sandy colored hair, and vivd lilac eyes.

"His name is Malik Ishitar. He is one of the eight duelists in your tounament. He is in posession of the Millenium Rod and was in the final round of the Duel City tournament. He has a sister, Ishizu, and brother, whose name remains unknown." Ridger stopped and looked at the picture. the picture quickly disappeared and he turned back to Hino "Is that al?"

"Yes that will do for now. You are free to go and pick up the duelists. Take them to the school and take their bags to their houses." Ridger bowed again and left the room. Hino pulled up eight pictures on the screen. "This is definitly going to be a fun... tournament."

Thats all for now. You wanna see more? Then tell. I'm mmore than happy to continue, but I dont like wasted work. Yami Kalidae


	2. Welcome

Hey Guess what! I'm back(okay so I was only gone a day but hey) I got a whole four reviews Which is than I was expecting by the way. If you like the quizzes at I'm starting a Kurama one as soon as I'm done updating this. My name is YamiKalidae (creative huh?) Oh well I'm gonna stop babbling here in a second but first I'd like to say thanks to my buddies Hikari and Kat Drama. And an extra thanks to Blackangel123 and Takura2004!

story start!

Oh shoot I can't find my notebook! I'm so sorry! But I promise I'll get this up as soon as I find her... She can't have gotten too far... gathers fuzzy attack bunnies If you find her, move in slowly. She is dangerous and can bite you! Still can't find her but we must press on!

True story start

Kris steps into the light of the principals office, her pale skin giving an offset, ethereal glow against her black hair, eyes, and clothes. "You needed me?"

"Ahh... Kris how nice of you to join us. We have been waiting patiently." Principal Rizidlo welcomes her "I have the students for the tournament here. I thought you would be willing to show them around the school."

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" She puts her hands on her hips

"Nope not really. Anyway, I'm gonna turn it over to them so they can introduce themselves to you." Kris turns around, flipping her shiny black hair, and stares at them. The shortest one walks up to her first.

"My name is Yugi Motou. It is a nice to meet you." He holds out his hand and Kris laughs at his language errors.

" It's nice to meet you too, Yugi-san. I can tell you are still having problems with the English language. Would it help if I spoke in Japanese to you? " ( denotes japanese) Yugi nods, slightly shocked by her masterful use of the language and releases her hand. "My name is Kris Dracul."

"Kris Dracul... It's nice to meet you. My name is Malik Ishitar(I use Malik for the nice one and Marik for his yami) " He grabs her hand gently and kisses her knuckles. Kris blushes lightly at his actions. She looks at his violet eyes as though she were being drawn into them, but regains herself quickly. She hears a small cough from beside her.

"Hn... Well if isn't Seto Kaiba, the man who would be king. What are you doing here? Last time I checked you hadn't one a tournament since before Duelist Kingdom Japan." She smirks

"Yeah well last time I checked my company was doing much better than yours." Kaiba glared at her and she counter glared

"Thats only because you opened those silly theme parks!" Everyone watched the interaction between the two until Kaiba said something that made everything. Kris glowered and closed her fists. "I dare you to call me that again."

"I can never resist a challenge and I take so much pleasure in this one, evil Queen of Games!" Kris rushed him and slapped straight across the face.

"I never asked for the title. You have no right to make fun of me for it." she smirked again watching him rub his now red cheek. "Anyway you're only upset because you got beaten by a little girl like me."

"Wow. You're awesome. Wish I coulda hit Kaiba like that. By the way I'm Joey." He held his hand out to her, but she just stared in a near state of shock. Everyone looked at Joey then Kris wondering what she was stuttering about.

"Y-y-ou... Give everything from Boston a bad name!" She shouted. Joey facefaulted and Kris and the others sweatdropped at his antics. Everyone crowded around Joey to laugh at him, but Kris just smirked. She turned her head slightly when she noticed the one with white wasn't laughing at Joey but rather stared at her

"Miss Kris. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your masterful dueling skills." He gently take sher hand and kisses her knuckles as Malik did, but looks up at her when she blushes. Joey looks at her and a sudden realization comes to him.

"Waitaminute, if Yugi is the King of Games and Kris happens to be the Queen of Games then doesn't that mean that you two would have to be married?!" Yugi looked up at him and shook his head in disappointment, but Kris, being more of an aggresive type, decides punching him in the stomach is a much better choice to punish him for his ignorance. He doulbes over

"Nobody calls me that. Honestly you'd think I didn't already get enough comments like from Kaiba." She turns around and the principal decides to speak up

"It's good that you all are getting to know each other, but do you think you can GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW?!" He shouts at them and they quickly leave.

"Okay... I should get you to your classes now. Let's get rid of Kaiba first. Give me you schedule." He hands it to her...END of Chapter 1

Authors notes

Thanks for waiting so long for this! I hope you had a good time reading it! I know i enujoyed writing it... Sorry for the shortness... I'll get the next one out soon! - YamiKalidae


End file.
